


First Kiss(es)

by moroshoki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroshoki/pseuds/moroshoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shori and Hokuto have been dating for a month but they haven’t kissed yet. Shoki, Juri (and Shintaro?) decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> For Ri’s birthday. Also, I might have taken your prompt too literally, sorry. As you can see I made up things as in ages and stuff, and my English sucks, but I hope you enjoy it anyway sobs. Have a happy one!

“Ways to kiss someone for the first time”. Shori sighs deeply, as if gaining strength, and looks around to see there’s no one who’s looking at his direction before pressing enter. He knows what he’s doing might seem immature, and that at any other time and if he saw someone else doing it, maybe he’d laugh at it. Who looks at ways to kiss someone on the Internet through their mobile and in class, anyway? But he really had already wasted all his other options, and desperate times call for desperate measures. That’s what he told himself at least.  
  
He’s been dating Hokuto for a month now. At first it was kind of awkward, since they always saw each other at school but never got to talk that much until some months before Hokuto actually asked him out. He was scared, if he had to be honest with himself. He never dated anyone before and it looked like Hokuto had a lot of chances to earn experience and knew what to do. It turned out that, either Hokuto never had any of those, or he was actually kind enough to wait for Shori to figure out what was going in his head. The problem is that he didn’t even know what it was. They’ve been dating for a month, yes, but they haven’t kissed yet. And it’s not like the fact itself annoyed Shori, he wasn’t the one to think skinship meant everything in a relationship, but the thoughts that arose in his head around that worried him. What if Hokuto didn’t like him anymore? What if he was already tired of him? That’s why he decided to be straight-forward for once and kiss him, showing Hokuto he wanted to be with him as much as day one.  
  
With these thoughts on his mind, though, he doesn’t realize he’s not alone anymore. Someone is peering over his shoulder, the strong presence there, and his mobile phone still on the same page with the big title clearly written. Before Shori can turn to check who’s the person who’s trying to read what he’s searching, a loud laugh echoes through the classroom (almost empty now, since the teacher hasn’t come yet, luckily) and Shoki is moving weirdly trying to embrace his stomach in order not to fall on the floor. As exaggerated as he can be, Shori is already too used to it. He just looks at the other boy with piercing eyes, trying to make him stop only with his gaze. And, somehow, he does – Shoki stops laughing gradually, wiping the tears with the back of his hand, and goes in front of Shori so they’re now facing each other.  
  
“So you still haven’t,” Shoki cuts Shori before he can say anything, a sudden serious expression on his face, obviously trying not to burst into laughter again.  
  
Shori looks down, quite embarrassed for what Shoki can say (he’s not mean, but sometimes he drops stuff that could hurt without wanting to). But instead of that, while Shori fidgets with his fingers, Shoki puts his two hands on the table making a loud noise.  
  
“I can help, leave it to me.”  
  
And before Shori can say anything, Shoki is suddenly gone. Shori’s left with his mobile still on his hands, his mouth quite dry and a strange feeling in his guts. The teacher has to come in five minutes, so Shoki couldn’t have gone too far, but as time passes he seriously wonders where the other boy went. Help? Maybe he actually needed some of that.  
  
The page still open on his phone annoys him, so he turns it off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After class Shori decides to go to the manga club. They were given a room that is totally free for them once classes finish, with only a few tables and chairs and drawers full of manga volumes they buy with their budget or bring from home. He usually goes there when he has nothing to do, since all the other members have various extracurricular activities and it’s mostly empty. He has a lot of choices, but most of the time he picks whatever manga he finds first and starts reading through it without actually doing it, his mind somewhere else lost in his thoughts.  
  
He tries not to think that much about Hokuto, since he had already told him that he couldn’t meet today because he had to go to some extra classes until night, and although he understood he feels lonely. He realizes he’s grown attached to him maybe too much in this month, that only Hokuto’s presence was enough for Shori to feel safe, at home, and that only made him feel even worse with the fear of losing him.  
  
Suddenly the door opens at once, and Shoki appears with a big grin on his face. Behind him, two boys more or less his height are arguing about something, and it’s not until the three of them enter the room and close the door again that he realizes they’re Juri and Shintaro. Shoki sits in front of Shori, and Juri quickly leaves Shintaro’s side to put his hands on the table and face Shori as well.  
  
“So I see you need us this much,” he says with a grin on his face, teasing Shori as Shoki probably told him everything already.  
  
Shori rolls his eyes, seeing the confused Shintaro sit next to Shoki, and hastens to say, “No I don’t.”  
  
“Well you do,” Shoki continues, “don’t be this rude to us, we’re full of good intentions.” He smiles with his eyes closed like a good boy and Shori makes a disgusted face. “You don’t have to be ashamed, I’m sure a lot of people don’t kiss until some weeks before they’re dating, or even a month like you. But seriously, it’s not a big deal! You should go for it.”  
  
Juri nods with his eyes closed, giving his support to Shoki’s words, while Shintaro is still clueless as ever. “Kissing is no big deal, I tell you. I’ve kissed all the girlfriends and boyfriends I’ve had all over these years,” Shori rolls his eyes again at his exaggeration, “and it just feels good and that’s it. You can show your love to Hokuto through a lot of other ways, but I’m sure he’ll be glad if you do actually kiss him.”  
  
He sighs, because he actually knows they’re both right. It’s not a big deal. He should just kiss Hokuto, smile at him and life would continue. But it was special, because it was him, and that makes him feel butterflies in his stomach as if he just met Hokuto. Although he appreciates his friends’ help he’s quite scared about what they could do, so he tries to smile and shrug the issue off, hoping for the best.  
  
What he wouldn’t have expected, though, is Juri taking Shintaro by his nape and kissing him. Simply kissing him. Eyes closed and all. First it’s just lips on lips, Shintaro’s eyes too open and his hands raised without knowing what to do, the blush already forming in his cheeks, but Juri opens his mouth a little and tries to deepen the kiss. His tongue traces Shintaro’s lower lip, asking for permission, but the younger one is too shocked to do anything and Juri ends up moving away from him, laughing.  
  
“See? It’s funny, it feels good.” Juri says that laughing, but the blush in Shintaro’s face and the way he’s looking down at the table says otherwise. Shoki starts laughing as well, pushing Juri on the side, and Shori gets up with a frown on his face.  
  
“Get out of here now, you traumatizers!” He pushes both boys out of the door while Shintaro gets up on his own, a troubled look still on his face. He doesn’t stop telling them he doesn’t want help, he doesn’t need it, he’ll do it on his own – but the others just laugh at him making clear they’d do whatever they want.  
  
While they’re already out and Shori sits again on the chair, taking his manga volume on his hands and letting go a deep sigh, the door suddenly opens and Shoki’s head appears. “We’re going to your house tonight at nine, so prepare some movies and popcorn. Be ready because we’ll come punctual and hungry.” He smiles, seeming pleased at Shori’s angry face, “Also, put on your best pair of underwear and brush your teeth properly, son!”  
  
The door suddenly closes again and Shori’s left there with a dumbfounded look on his face. What has just happened there? He knows his friends are weird, but that was crossing the line. Although to be honest, he somehow knows he needs a little bit of help, though he just hopes it won’t be the kind of help where he prefers to hide under a rock or, better, disappear.  
  
He goes back to actually reading the manga, but since the silence is now more prominent, he can hear Shintaro down the corridor, “But Juri, what was that? I still feel your saliva on my lips, am I supposed to not like it? Does this mean we’re dating now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s almost nine and Shori’s uneasy. He’s spent all afternoon looking at the clock and he actually has done what Shoki told him to, making him feel stupid for it. Asking him to change into decent underwear could be a joke implying Hokuto was going to come, but he tried to contact him and got no answer at all. He can’t stop walking through his room, casually looking through the window, only to see the empty street getting darker.  
  
Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, and Shori’s heart skips a beat only to find out it’s his mother once he turns around.  
  
“Dear, we’re going out tonight. Be sure to lock the house, there’s food for you in the kitchen. Have fun!”  
  
Shori raises his eyebrow at the “Have fun!” part. Before he can ask anything to his mother, though, she disappears through the door and, a few minutes later, the house is empty and quiet. He lies on his bed, looking at the ceiling, putting a hand on his stomach to stop the weird feeling he has there. It feels like he wants to throw up – he didn’t think the thought of Hokuto could make him this nervous. Hokuto’s handsome face and shy smile appeared in his head and he couldn’t help smiling at himself. His eyes start to close, slowly, and he thinks he dozes off for some minutes before some weird noise makes him get up.  
  
He carefully walks down the stairs, being sure to bring his mobile to make some light instead of just turning the lights on. Everything’s dark but he manages to get to the living room, where the sound of the TV and some laughter surprises him more than it should. There, on the floor in front of the couch, his three friends are sitting and joking with each other while they eat some popcorn they have in a bowl. What surprises him the most though, in a good way, is to find Hokuto sitting on the actual couch noticing him, and smiling at him once their eyes meet. He looks adorable, Shori thinks, with his hair slightly curled falling almost in his eyes and his lips bright pink. Both of his hands are fidgeting with each other while he sits cross-legged, gently gesturing with his head for Shori to come closer.  
  
“You’re late in your own house!” Shoki is already lifting his gaze towards him, moving his hands in the air too exaggerated and a big smile on his face.  
  
The other two boys also smile at him how they can, both of their mouths already full of popcorn, muttering something that feels like a welcome. Shori gets gradually closer, looking at the floor and suddenly feeling shy in his own house. He realizes they’re all watching a film, or at least trying if the screams of Juri and Shoki let them, with not only popcorn on the floor but also some drinks as well. He supposes his mother knew this all along. It looks like they’re having fun, so Shori finally decides to go with the flow and just sit with them. A little bit of courage won’t hurt, although he’d have liked it more if it did come from him instead of his friends.  
  
He carefully places his hands on the couch before letting himself sink in it next to Hokuto, who just looks up and smiles at him. “Missed you”, he whispers, a blush on his face, and Shori uses that as an invitation to intertwine their hands. Hokuto’s hands are warm, inviting, his thumb carefully caressing Shori’s skin and making him shiver. He suddenly feels more at home than he’s ever been in his own house.  
  
They spend almost half an hour like that, smiling at random stuff and hearing their friends scream at each other when a funny part appears in the movie, and Shori feels like this is how he wants to live like. Surrounded by nice people that care about him and that he can care about. Hokuto’s warmth feels nice next to him, and his eyelids start to fall before a weird sound makes him leave Hokuto’s side and sit up a little. He narrows his eyes trying to see better in the dark, but if his ears aren’t joking with him those are… kissing. Kissing sounds.  
  
Juri’s almost on Shoki’s lap, his hands softly grabbing his hair and pulling at it with care. Shoki has his hand in Juri’s hips, caressing the skin between his shirt and his jeans, making a soft moan escape the younger’s lips. Their mouths crash, once and twice, his eyes closed and his noses barely touching. Shori swears he can see both of their tongues intertwining with each other and Shintaro lets out a gasp.  
  
Juri breaks the kiss, a smack making him laugh a little, and looks at Shintaro who’s behind him. “What, do you want me to kiss you again this badly?” He moves away from Shoki’s lap and puts his hand on Shintaro’s nape instead, bringing his head closer and connecting his lips. “You looked like you wanted to.” At first their kiss is slow, Juri trying not to scare the younger that much, but after some seconds he starts to get impatient. Shintaro’s hand unconsciously moves right at Juri’s back, playing with his shirt, and the older laughs at that between closed mouth kisses. Juri tries licking his lower lip again, asking for entrance, but this time Shintaro doesn’t hesitate. His lips part on instinct and Juri takes his opportunity to lean in closer, pulling his chests together and deepening the kiss, his tongues intertwining with each other. He’s enjoying this more than he thought he would. Shintaro’s body feels warm against him, his toned stomach colliding with his flat one through their shirts. His breath starts to sound uneven, their kisses more lustful and hungry and Juri’s hand has already found its way through Shintaro’s nude back. The sensation brings shivers down his spine, and Shintaro ends up breaking the kiss for air, not letting go of Juri’s nape, where his hand managed to climb.  
  
“Wow,” Juri breathes, “well I wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
Shoki breaks the weird tension with his warm laugh. It seems they all had been staring at what the other two were doing like it was the most important thing in the world in that moment. And maybe it was. Shintaro looks even more confused than he was before, and Juri still has a slight blush on his face he probably doesn’t even know about.  
  
“Come on, do it,” Shoki says, pointing with his head to Shori and Hokuto. It seems Shori suddenly becomes aware of his boyfriend’s presence next to him again and looks down at his hands. “You’ve seen it’s not that hard. Just do what your heart tells you to. Kissing is natural, feeling good with who you love is natural. Just, just do it Shori.”  
  
Shori wants to. Shori really wants to kiss Hokuto, really wants to feel his lips against his own and embrace him like he’s all he cares about. He wants to make the older boy feel all his love through the contact, their breath, the subtle caressing on his nape. But at the same time he feels shy, he isn’t confident enough to suppose Hokuto wants this as much as Shori wants it to happen, and that scares him. But suddenly his fingers are being wrapped in Hokuto’s hand, giving them a soft and reassuring pressure. He looks up and he stops thinking.  
  
Hokuto meets him halfway, his lips quickly finding Shori’s ones, fitting together like a perfect puzzle, as cliché as it may sound. He laughs a little at how easy this is and how hard it looked like. He doesn’t think about where his hand has to go, he doesn’t think about the way to move his tongue – he just kisses Hokuto, he does it once and he does it again, melting with the warmth of his mouth once the kiss deepens and Hokuto brings them closer. Hokuto’s hair feels nice under Shori’s hand, squeezing it a bit and making the older one moan between their kiss. Shori stopped at that, afraid of how much he liked it, but urges to find Hokuto’s lips again. While they’re kissing, though, something fidgets with his jeans.  
  
Juri is quietly pulling the fabric, wanting to catch Shori’s attention, a puppy look on his eyes that no one could resist. Shori looks down and sees Shoki and Shintaro kissing each other with as much might as Juri kissed Shoki before, and he already knows what the other boy wants. Hokuto doesn’t even give him time to think before he’s nodding into the kiss desperately and breaks it, releasing Shori so Juri can climb on the couch. The kiss is easy, much easier than with Hokuto, it doesn’t feel as good but  _it does feel good_ and Shori decides to enjoy it. Once in a while he keeps stealing glances at what’s happening on the floor, but when he sees the three of them sharing a heated kiss while they touch each other’s stomachs and backs, his crotch reacts in a way he prefers not to surrender to and decides to focus solely on Juri.

They all kiss for a long while, changing partners and simply enjoying it. Shori never thought it could be this easy, and laughs at the thought of the Internet post that started it all. Somehow they end up in the position they were at the beginning, with Juri, Shoki and Shintaro on the floor and Hokuto and Shori on the couch. They both stare at each other’s eyes for a while, slowly smiling, as if reassuring themselves everything was right and that their feelings never decreased, but increased that night. Hokuto’s hand traces invisible drawings on Shori’s skin, making him shiver and lean on the touch, laughing a little when the other three’s voices can be heard arguing about who’s going to kiss who. Shori gives up, his feelings being too much, and rests his head on Hokuto’s shoulder, the older one smiling and getting his face closer to Shori’s. They intertwine their fingers and Hokuto kisses him on the cheek, Shori suddenly blushing as if that was the worst they did that night.  
  
“I love you”. And Shori caresses his hair, soft under his fingers, and tells himself that yeah. Kissing it’s no big deal. Kissing is fine. He likes kissing.  
  
But Kissing Hokuto is better.  
  
“Well, are we going to do something more or are we going to stop here. Is this kissing enough for you already, jeez” Shori laughs at Juri’s impatient words, Shoki and Hokuto joining him. And he really thinks he wouldn’t mind doing this another time. Just kissing his friends, watching them kiss, kissing his boyfriend. It’s nice, he thinks. Really nice.  
  
And as Juri rolls his eyes and calls them boring while threatening to stop being their friend, Shintaro, though, to everyone’s surprise, is already reaching for Juri’s lips.


End file.
